Moment Like This
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: 100 word ficlets, based on songs and their titles.  Current: A Mess It Grows - Victor
1. Timebomb  Fabina

So, I kinda still owe a bunch of other stuff xD but some of you may now I will NO LONGER be posting His Sweatshirt. Stuff happened, and I'm upset, and I'm just going to punish everyone, that may make me mean, but I had my trust hurt, so everyone gets punished, Sorry guys :(. I will only post it if something happens, but I'm not saying what that is, it's up to the person who hurt me to figure it out...

So this is maybe my new pet project. Pretty much I shuffle my iPod and that song becomes an around100 word ficlet, not even that song, but just the title, or the song. Most will be Fabina, some will be other shippings.

This chapter is dedicated to the person who stood up for me :) and if you think you are that person, pm me a song request and one of the future chapters will be written about that song.

First:

Song: Timebomb by Stephen Jerzak

Shipping: Fabina

* * *

"Fabes is everything okay?" Amber asked, knocking on the door to his room.

"She's gone, Ambs." He mumbled opening the door.

"What do you mean?"

"All that's left is a note, that said 'Forget me, I'm gone.' Why would she leave us?"

"Well you've been all over Joy since she came back, and there were times you acted like she didn't exist." Mara said suddenly appearing into the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"That's for you to figure out." She sighed leaving.

"Why be cryptic Mara?" He asked.

"Text her?" Amber asked.

Fabian quickly pulled out his phone and sent a short message "When you told me to forget you I went crazy.

* * *

Words: 113, its harder then it seems xD I could have kept going!


	2. Jamie All Over Fabina

I'm getting into this 100 word ficlet thing xD

Current: Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade

Shipping: Fabina

P.O.V: Fabian

Dedication: To the guy I like, this song was you're facebook status today...

* * *

"Have you ever been to Vegas?" I asked looking over at my girlfriend Nina.

"No why are you asking?"

"We watched 21 last night and the lights, and the parties, it seemed gorgeous."

"You also have to be 21 to do anything there."

"I would love to go walk the strip, and see everything."

"You're being oddly adventurous today."

"I had this dream last night, that you and I we drove out to see Vegas. We got lost in the bright lights, and it was just speechless, everything was so vivid."

"Well right now were in England, but maybe someday."

* * *

Muhahah exactly 100 words...

Thiis one was oddly hard...

Fabians OOC xD but it was needed


	3. His Name Fabina

So I hate to whine about lack of reviews, but 85 visitors and 1 review? Are you serious -_-

First:

Song: His Name by He is We (Amazing duo check them out. I may write a oneshot based on Kiss It All Better later)

Shipping: Fabina

P.O.V: Third

Dedication: To Bubbles! My first and so far only reviewer for this fic.

Notes: I think nina had a slider phone that slide for numbers, but in my fic its a slider with a full keyboard.

* * *

Nina lay in her bed tossing and turning. She couldn't fall back asleep, after waking up from a nightmare. It was the same thing night after night for the past 3 weeks. Rufus grabbing her and instead being reality, he had dragged her away, before Fabian could stop him. She leaned over and grabbed her phone. She slid the keyboard out and typed a quick message to Fabian. "Nightmare again."

Soon a quiet knock was heard. She went quickly to the door.

"You rang your majesty?"

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You say that every night."

"And I'll keep saying it until the nightmares stop."

* * *

Words: 105, This is after I cut out two sentences...

But seriously more reviews...


	4. Back To December Fabina

Okay seriously people 2 reviews? 144 Visitors, and 2 reviews? Please tell me this is some sort of joke...

I hate to do this but if I don't start getting reviews I'm gonna not do this, I've been working on the 2nd chapter of Exs and this is my roadblock thing, but if this doesn't get anything, Exs may never get finished... I'm not trying to threaten canceling Exs. But this has been helping me get my ideas going, but if this sucks. Which it must since I only have 2 reviews. Argh -_- Really?

Moral: REVIEW dangit!

Song: Back To December by Taylor Swift

Shipping: Fabina

Dedication: My 2 reviewers.

* * *

"New term Nina aren't you just so excited?" Amber questioned as soon as Nina walked into the shared room. Nina's face said it all.

"Oh Nina, I knew I should've told you when we talked on the phone, but Fabian asked me not to he said he'd tell you when he saw you."

"He didn't get the chance. I saw them kissing when my taxi pulled up. I should've figured something would happen, and well they got back together, I was miles away. It's just I keep going back to December to when we kissed. It's only going to be a memory now."

* * *

104 words I think? I could have kept going xD it was so hard to keep it around 100. It was originally 250... I cut so much...


	5. Candles Patrome

HOLY CHEESE I'm updating this? Yeah because I have a half a chapter of Exs written out and I'm stuck again... And I have to work on Terrible Things seeing as I gave myself till the 22nd to finish... Song is Candles by Hey Monday and the shipping is Patrome 3

To: oceanmelodies :D Because you made me want to write in this again. I'll try to do one for I'd Lie eventually xD maybe after I get more of some of my other stuff written

* * *

"What's your deal?" She asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" He accused.

"You've been an ass to say the least."

"Goth Pixie learned to swear?" He said sarcastically

"Oh shut up, and tell me whats the problem?"

"Right now?" He said venom in his tone.

"You refuse to talk to any of Sibuna, we're still you're friends Jerome."

"Forget it,he said shoving past her. She sighed before heading up the stairs to Nina and Ambers room where Sibuna had gathered.

"He's betrayed me for the last time."

* * *

Also this is a repost something happened when I uploaded this the editing got funky...

101 words :D


	6. A Mess It Grows  Varah

I was gonna write Terrible Things some more but then this song started playing and I've had this idea for awhile...

Song is A Mess It Grows by He Is We

Shipping/Character: Varah friendship mostly Victor focus

To: No one because I've had this idea for awhile...

* * *

They had been friends as kids, he betrayed her. He lost her. His only friend gone in a second of betrayal. Now she was dead, he'd never be able to fix what he destroyed when they were kids. Sure it was weird, he had an elixir and kept him self young and she became an elderly old lady, whom people thought was crazy. She wasn't crazy she had spoken the truth. He saw her every night in his dreams. They were kids again and he once again had the choice his friendship or his father. He tried every night to pick there friendship, but he always chose his father. That choice is were the mess began to grow.

* * *

118 words. I'm so proud of this one...


End file.
